


I Dreamed About You

by Word_Addict



Series: 100 Ways to Say "I Love You" [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Dreams, First Kiss, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23436571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Word_Addict/pseuds/Word_Addict
Summary: Aziraphale sucked in a breath. "I dreamt about you last night."Crowley's head jerked up. "You did?"
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: 100 Ways to Say "I Love You" [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677706
Kudos: 56





	I Dreamed About You

**Author's Note:**

> Number 7: "I dreamed about you."

Crowley woke up, expecting the other side of the bed to be empty. It wasn’t. Aziraphale was there, eyes open, staring at the ceiling. “Angel?”

Aziraphale blinked. “Good morning, my dear.”

Crowley turned over, propping himself up on one elbow. After thousands of years, sensing the angel’s emotions was nearly second nature and there was something unfamiliar hovering around Aziraphale. “Is everything all right?” Normally, even when Aziraphale did stay he didn’t sleep. It wasn’t a habit the same way it was for Crowley.

Blowing out a breath, Aziraphale met his eyes. “Last night…”

“Yes?” Crowley racked his brain trying to think of something that had happened that would put the angel so on edge. They had talked, drank, laughed, and Aziraphale had accepted Crowley’s offer to stay over, nothing out of the ordinary.

Aziraphale sat up. “I had a dream last night.”

His words were so quiet Crowley had to strain to hear them, but they hit with the force of a two-by-four to the face. Nightmares were just as usual to them as they were to humans and, while Crowley had gotten used to them, Aziraphale most assuredly wouldn’t have.

Crowley shot up, pushing the blankets to the side as he turned to face Aziraphale. “Angel, I’m sso sssorry. I didn’t even think about nightmares.” He motioned wordlessly, trying to explain. There had been so much weighing on his angel the last while, it was no wonder he would have a nightmare.

Aziraphale’s face mirrored the shock and worry Crowley was feeling. “Oh, no, my dear. That’s not it at all!”

Crowley’s train of thought was abruptly thrown off. “What?”

Aziraphale blushed, worrying the blanket between his fingers. “It was a dream,” he began, “and it was unfamiliar, but it wasn’t frightening.”

Any ground Crowley had regained in the conversation slipped away again. “What?” Aziraphale’s emotions were still unsteady,

He knew what he wanted the angel to say, which words he hoped would come out of Aziraphale’s mouth, but he refused to dwell on it. What they had was easy and comfortable and he was not about to be the one to cross the line.

He looked down, staring at his hands in his lap. He didn’t want to meet Aziraphale’s eyes and see the familiar rejection, or, more frightening, acceptance. Whichever one it was, they were on the edge of _something_ here. Crowley felt like he was standing on a precipice where he would either plummet or soar, too afraid to take the final step.

Aziraphale sucked in a breath. “I dreamt about you last night.”

Crowley’s head jerked up. “You did?” Aziraphale’s eyes were dizzyingly blue, laugh lines around the corners, and he could see the terrifyingly wonderful answer there to his unspoken question.

Aziraphale’s hands found his, and he intertwined their fingers automatically. “You know,” the angel mused, “I did ask for a sign.” He leaned forward so his forehead bumped against Crowley’s.

Crowley closed his eyes, breathing as steadily as possible. “Angel,” he murmured, searching for an answer for a question he couldn’t ask.

“Yes,” Aziraphale whispered, a feather-soft hand cupping Crowley’s cheek.

Crowley opened his eyes, tilted his head towards Aziraphale’s, and let the rest of his questions be swallowed in a kiss he had waited millennia for.


End file.
